I love you- MichaelXClaire
by MichaelXClaire1996
Summary: My first ever Fanfic! :D- So typically Claire finds Shane cheating on her with her best friend. So who does Claire turn to? Michael of course.
1. Chapter 1

_**Claire POV**_

She couldn't believe, she was covered in green slime, from head to toe. Damn Myrnin's last experiment, what kind of toy exploded green slime onto someone? After that had happened Myrnin had just shrugged and told her to leave, he sounded really dissapointed that his experiment hadn't worked. Now she was walking through the dark streets of morganville, trying to get home. She knew that she should have called someone but she had just stormed out from Myrnin's lab right after he had excused her. Now, she was regretting her choice.

Claire was still fuming when a dark tinted vamp-car pulled over next to her. She took one look at the car, felt a horrible, cold, chill go through her spine and she took of running with all of her strength. _Crap_. She thought as she ran, of course this would happen. Now a vampire was chasing her. Probably wanting to suck her blood right out of her and turn her into a lifeless monster like he or she was. It was terrifying. She let out a short-lived scream when she felt cold hands pull her to a stop and spin her around. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, the vamp was Michael.

"Claire," Man, he sounded pissed. His deep sky blue eyes were blazing and he was looking at her, annoyance and anger playing on his face. "What the _hell_ are you doing?! _Walking_ _home_?!"

"I'm sorry," Claire gasped, she felt like she had dissapointed him somehow and she couldn't live with that. She didn't like to see the angry fire in his beautiful blue eyes. "Myrnin's experiment went very wrong today and well... after I got covered in slime he just dismissed me. I got angry and left."

The fire died from his eyes and he sighed, looking her over. She was a mess. Green slime covered her from head to toe, making her brown hair and clothes cling to her skin. She looked like some alien and he couldn't hold back his laughter. "You look horrible CB."

"Thanks." She said, anger filling her, she pulled out of Michael's grip and marched away from him. She didn't know why but when he had laughed it had hurt her more than his anger.

Michael caught up to her again, looking slightly sorry, "I didn't mean to upset you Claire Bear. Let's go home so that you can clean up."

Claire sighed, smiling at him, "Thanks." She hugged him tightly, trying to wipe as much slime on him as possible. He didn't try to pull away, he was laughing and hugging her back before he let go. "Time to go home?"

"Yeah." He said, they got into the car and drove home silently, neither of them minded though, it wasn't an akward silence, they were good friends and no conversation didn't make them tense.

Once they reached the Glass House Claire got out, she looked back and was surprised that Michael hadn't gotten out of the car. He seemed to read her question, "I have to go to the blood bank. We're out of blood."

"Oh..." Claire said, "Well, I'll see you in a few minutes?" Michael just nodded tense and that's when she saw that he was hungry. He had hidden it well but now, looking at him she could tell. His entire body was rigid and his eyes red flickering with red.

Once Michael drive off Claire entered the house. Strange. It was quiet... too quiet. She looked in the living room and kitchen. No one was there. She went up the stairs and checked Eve's room, no sign of life either. When she reached Shane's room she could hear soft moaning sounds and giggling.

Claire waited a second and heard, unmistakably, Shane's husky voice, "You are so beautiful babe." Another giggle and the unmistakable groan of pleasure. That was it, Claire kicked the door open, anger burning through her.

Shane shot to a sitting position, he was completely naked. He gaped at her, pure surprise in his face. The sheets beside him moved and suddenly, much to Claire's shock, her _best friend_ Eve appeared. She looked slightly guilty, but not much. In fact, she looked more smug than guilty.

She stood there frozen, gaping at her two housemates. How could Shane do this to her? How could _Eve_ do this to _Michael_? When he entered my mind she immediately unfroze, "_WHAT THE HELL SHANE?! EVE?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! TO MICHAEL?!_"

Shane shot to his feet, "Let me explain Claire-" He didn't get to finish because she ran down the stairs and into the living room, taking out her cell. She was about to call Michael when Shane was suddenly there, smacking her phone out of her hand.

"What do you think you're doing Claire?" He asked her, voice cold as ice.

"I was going to get Michael here!" Claire screamed at him before she felt pain explode across her face. She fell to the ground and found Shane standing over her, fury burning in his eyes. Ohmygod, he had just hit her. His face was twisted into a look of complete fury and disgust.

"You are not going to do a thing!" He screamed at her as he began to kick her in the chest, stomach, wherever his foot could land. "Why Michael?! Are you some sort of fang-banger? I can tell you now! There is nothing Michael can do to help you!" He continued to kick her harder and harder.

"Shane! Stop!" Claire cried trying to shield herself, it was no use, his kicks were just coming quicker and harder with each passing second. "Michael!" She knew it was useless, Michael wasn't home... she just hoped, "_MICHAEL!_" Then, suddenly the kicks stopped. Shane was no longer over her. She painfully pulled herself to a sitting position and leaned against the couch to see Shane pinned to the wall, Michael holding him by the throat.

"_WHAT THE HELL SHANE?! CLAIRE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I COME HOME AND FIND YOU BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF HER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_ Michael screamed at him, his eyes were blood red and his fangs were fully extended.

Claire tried to talk but only a hoarse sound escaped from throat. Michael was immediately at her side, pulling her against his chest. Shane sank to floor and after a few gasp of air, ran for the stairs while Michael glared after him. Claire swallowed and tried again, "... Michael..."

"Shhh," He stroked her hair, "Don't talk."

"Michael," Claire ignored him, "Shane's cheating on me..." She trailed off, knowing what she was about to say next was going to hurt him, "... with Eve.

Michael froze, his blue eyes widening, he stared at her face, searching for something before his angel features set into hard lines like stones. "I'll be right back Claire," He kissed my forehead gently, "Don't move."

She watched as he disappeared up the stairs and a second later she could hear screaming in the form of argument. She didn't know what was being said, she didn't really care. A few minutes later Eve and Shane were hurrying for the door, with as much they could carry with them as Michael marched them out. Neither of them looked at her as they passed. Once they were out of the house Michael slammed the door after them and turned to look at Claire. The anger melted off his face and was replaced with concern.

Claire winced as she tried to get to her feet and Michael was at her side in a instant, "I'm okay Michael." She said, she could feel the tears form and fall down her cheeks as she limped for the kitchen. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to a stop. She looked at him, the tears evident on her cheeks.

"Hey," His voice was soft, "let me take care of you."

"No!" She shout at him, trying to pull away but he won't let her go, not at all, she fight with all her remaining strength but he's just too strong. "Leave me alone!"

"Claire!" Michael yelled back at her, pulling her close to his chest. I won't leave you alone."

She stared at him stunned and suddenly black stars began to dance in her vision. She could feel herself begin to slump down and suddenly everything went black. The last think she heard was Michael screaming her name.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Michael POV**_

Michael stood in Claire's room, watching her sleep, he didn't want to leave her alone. He remembered how she had collapsed into his arms, he couldn't explain the complete panick that had seized him. The first thing he had done was call Dr. Mills, thank god his shift had just ended at the hospital and the good doctor had appeared at the door in five mimutes flat. After looking over Claire Dr. Mills came to the conclusion that nothing was broken or ruptured. That all Claire needed was rest. He had given Michael pain medication in case Claire woke up in extreme pain.

"God," Michael breathed, he knelt next to Claire's bed and took her hand gently in his, "Please Claire, _please_, be okay. You have to be okay. _I need_ you to be okay. I can't go through this without you." He whispered. Once those words escaped his lips he was surprised by how true it was, he couldn't lose Claire. He loved her.

"Michael?" Claire stirred in the bed and squeezed his hand gently as her deep brown eyes opened. She looked at him and he stared back at her. "Are you okay?"

He let out a shocked laughed, that was the last thing he'd been expecting her to ask him, if he was okay, "I should be asking you that question; are you okay Claire?" He stroked his thumb against the back of her hand gently.

"I..." Tears began to go down her cheeks and suddenly she was sobbing, loud, heart-wrenching sobs that shook his very core. He had her against his chest in less than a second. "What did I do Michael? Why would they do this to me? to us?"

"Listen to me Claire," Michael looked at her sternly, "You did _nothing_ wrong. It's Shane and Eve."

Claire cried for a few more minutes and nodded, "Will you stay with me Michael?" She asked softly, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course." He whispered, feeling his heart fill with complete love fo the girl he had always seen as a little sister. He slid under the covers and immediately Claire curled against him, resting her head against his hard chest. "I love you Claire."

Claire pulled back so that she could look at him. "I love you too Michael." She closed her eyes and in seconds she was in a deep sleep.

Michael stared at her sleeping form, _I love you too Michael_. When she had said that he couldn't believe how warm he felt. He shook his head, he couldn't be falling for Claire could he? Wasn't she just his little sister? His little Claire? He was still thinking over his feelings for her as his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.

_**Claire POV**_

She woke up against a hard chest, blinking open her eyes she was looking up at the sleeping, angelic face of Michael. She let out a little gasp and his eyes flew open. He looked at her and his deep blue eyes met her brown ones. "Michael?" Her voice was unsteady.

"Claire." He replied, sleepily, "Claire!" Once he realized that they were on the same bed he was suddenly on his feet and Claire fell through to hit the mattress. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

She laughed and got sorely to her feet, the events of yesterday rushing back to her, making tears fill her eyes. She wiped them away and looked at him. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay... I'll... see you downstairs?" Michael asked uncertainly. When Claire just nodded he was out of her room in a blink. For some reason that hurt her, for some stupid reason, she wanted to crawl back into bed with him and just stay that way.

Once she was done with her shower, she limped down the stairs and found Michael in the kitchen, sipping coffee... and crying. "Michael..." She went over to him and cupped his face in her hands. His gold curles were clinging to his face.

"Claire..." He sniffed, trying to rub the tears off his face in vein, it was too late, she had already seen them. "I'm sorry, just let me get myself together..."

"No, no," Claire leaned in closer to him, "I don't care that you're crying Michael. I don't mind." She rested her head against his chest and he held her. "I love you."

Michael just gaped at her before slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened but began to kiss him back.


End file.
